1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a personal portable device, and more particularly, to a personal portable device having a folder type hinge structure.
2. Discussion of the Background
Generally, a personal portable device may be one of a flip type, a sliding type, a swing type, and a folder type depending on its appearance and driving mode.
In the flip type, a display unit such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) and a key input unit are formed in a single body and the key input unit is protected by using a cover connected to a lower end by a hinge.
In a personal portable device of the sliding type, two sliding parts are mutually overlapping, and a display unit and a key input unit are disposed in the sliding parts to face the same direction. Generally, in the personal portable device of the sliding type, a covered display unit or key input unit of the rear side may be exposed by sliding a front sliding part.
In a personal portable device of the swing type, two main bodies of a terminal are disposed to be opposite to each other and one of the two main bodies is parallel to the other main body while rotating 180 degrees. The described type designates a swing type personal portable device and a position of each of the main bodies of the terminal may be designated, thereby making this type currently popular.
Finally, in the folder type, two folder parts are connected to each other by a hinge and may be opened and closed, and a main display unit and a key input unit are formed on surfaces opposite to each other. In a personal portable device of the folder type, a display unit and a key input unit may be protected by closing the two folder parts, and operations of answering a call or inputting by using keys may be performed by opening the folder parts.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view illustrating a hinge structure of a conventional folder type portable device.
Referring to FIG. 1, the conventional folder type portable device includes a main part 10 and a folder part 20. Both parts are rotatably connected to each other by a hinge member. The main part 10 includes a key input unit 12, a microphone 14, an inner circuit (not shown), and a battery (not shown). The folder part 20 includes an LCD 22 and a receiver 24.
Also, a first hinge unit 16 is formed at both sides of the top of the main part 10 to receive the hinge member, and a second hinge unit 26 is formed at the center of the bottom of the folder part 20 to correspond to the first hinge unit 16.
As shown, the hinge member includes an elastic hinge unit 32 mounted at one side of the second hinge unit 26 and a hinge dummy 34 mounted in the first hinge unit 16 at an opposite side of the elastic hinge unit 32. The elastic hinge unit 32 includes a clamp protrusion, a first cam, a second cam, and a spring, wherein these parts of the elastic hinge unit 32 are arranged in the second hinge unit 26 in a row. The hinge dummy 34 is disposed at an opposite side of the elastic hinge unit 32 to stably fix the main part 10 and the folder part 20. Also, although the hinge dummy 34 is not shown to include a cam or a spring, the hinge dummy 34 may include a cam and a spring as necessary.
FIG. 2 is a partial enlarged view illustrating the hinge structure of the conventional folder type portable device.
Referring to FIG. 2, the elastic hinge unit 32 in the conventional folder type portable device includes a clamp protrusion 33 protruded toward the side into the first hinge unit 16, wherein the clamp protrusion 33 is fixably inserted into the adjacent first hinge unit 16 to serve as a rotational axis. However, since the clamp protrusion 33 may be small, hinge units connected thereto may swing in a direction other than the rotational axis, thereby causing unstable rotation. Therefore, the hinge structure between the main part 10 and the folder part 20 in the conventional portable device has a structural characteristic in which the main part 10 and the folder part 20 are supported at both sides of the first hinge unit 16 for receiving the hinge member. If either side of the first hinge unit 16 for receiving the hinge member is unsupported, a stable structure may not be obtained. In this case, the elastic hinge unit 32 and the hinge dummy 34 may be used at both sides of the first hinge unit 16 for receiving the hinge member. Alternatively, the elastic hinge unit 32 may be used at both sides of the first hinge unit 16 for receiving the hinge member.
In the conventional folder type portable device, the main part 10 is connected at both sides of the folder part 20 to rotate both ends around the rotational axis. Therefore, since a space for the hinge is relatively large, space applicability for other utility parts is very low and restricted in the portable device. By the above-mentioned problems, it is very difficult to reduce a size of the portable device.